


Puppy love

by anotherouatwriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, In which Regina has a dog named Heisenberg, and Emma is a vet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/anotherouatwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Regina's dog gets sick and their regular vet is out of town, they make an appointment with another vet: Dr. Emma Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a short two-shot as a my Valentine's present for you :)
> 
> Thanks Chris for being my beta, in my homeland Valentine's is also the day of friendship - so, thanks for your friendship.

Regina groaned when her alarm went off and reached to turn it off. She slid her thumb over the screen mindlessly as she laid back to her original sleeping position, hoping to get a few minutes to snooze. But then, she felt a paw tapping her shoulder and she knew her dog wouldn't let her sleep.

"Alright, Heisenberg! I'm up! I'm awake!" she said, petting her dog's ears.

Heisenberg was a Jack Russell Terrier that she got last Valentine's as a present for her boyfriend, Robin. He always said how much he'd like to have someone to keep him company when Regina isn't around. Turns out, Robin didn't need Regina's help on that, because when she went to surprise him with the puppy, she found Robin in bed with a redhead.

After their messy breakup, Regina didn't know what to do with the dog. She couldn't just abandon him, especially after she adopted the dog at a pet shelter. There, she had seen how overcrowded the place was.

Keeping him was the best decision Regina made. It was nice to have someone waiting for you after a long day at work. Heinsberg was someone who would never hurt you, even though he is a dog.

Their routine was simple. Heisenberg would turn on the radio with a bop from his nose, which was already set on the news station, while Regina showered and dressed for the day. Then, the dog would bring the paper while his owner brewed her coffee and served his food.

Regina had always been proud of how well trained Heisenberg was. Then again, when she did something, she made sure to excel at it. Training a dog would not be an exception. That's why when she saw a mountain of foul smelling excrement on the bathroom's floor and another one in the kitchen, she knew there was something wrong with her pet.

She postponed her morning meetings and called the veterinarian for an emergency appointment. Since Heisenberg's regular veterinarian was not in town and she couldn't wait for two weeks until he came back, the clinic's secretary fit them in Dr. Swan's schedule, the other veterinarian at the animal clinic.

With as much grace as she could, Regina wrapped Heisenberg's backside in a blanket and drove to the clinic. Luckily, Heisenberg didn't defecate in the car, nor on Regina as she carried him into the clinic.

The secretary guided them to a small room and told them that the doctor would be in soon. After thanking her, Regina placed her dog on the examination table without removing the blanket and sat in the chair that was next to the bed.

Regina looked at her dog, worrying that he was suffering from something serious and that she'd lose him. At this point, she didn't know what she would do if Heisenberg left her.

"Good morning, Miss Mills," a young woman said as she entered the room, snapping Regina out of her thoughts. She had a file tucked under her arm and was wearing a white coat and a big smile. "And this must be Heisenberg," she added, petting the dog between his eyes.

"You must be Dr. Swan," Regina pointed out the obvious. She didn't know how she had envisioned what Dr. Swan looked like, but it was definitely not as a beautiful, green-eyed blonde who looked too carefree and young to be a veterinarian.

"I have to admit. I would have never pegged you as a Breaking Bad aficionado," Dr. Swan commented.

"Breaking what?" Regina looked confused.

"Seriously? You don't know about Breaking Bad?" Dr. Swan asked, and when Regina's didn't answer but raised an eyebrow. She remarked, "Heisenberg is the name of one of the main characters. I thought you named Heisenberg after him."

"Heisenberg is named after the german physicist," Regina replied.

"I see," the blonde nodded, but something in her tone made Regina realize that the vet had no idea about who she was talking about.

They changed the subject; they talked about Heisenberg and his reason for the visit, his age, whether Regina knew if his parents suffered from some similar disorder. The last question, she couldn't answer. At the shelter, they didn't know anything about Heisenberg's parents. He and his siblings had been abandoned in front of their door and that's all they knew.

The fact that Heisenberg was a rescue dog made Dr. Swan smile. Regina found herself drowning in the depths of the young veterinarian's piercing emerald eyes and her smile.

Turned out, Heisenberg ate something that caused his upset stomach. And, he'd be good as new after the prescribed treatment. After giving Regina the prescription and a date for their next appointment, the vet walked her to the car and opened the door for her so that Regina could place Heisenberg in the backseat.

"Thank you, Dr. Swan," Regina said as she closed the back door.

"Please, call me Emma," the blonde smiled.

"Very well. Thank you, Emma," the brunette corrected herself, liking how the name rolled off her tongue.

"Until next week?"

Regina smiled at Emma and nodded, "Until next week."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina checked her lipstick and hair one more time before walking towards the door.

She couldn't believe she had actually invited Emma to her house, under the pretext of "a house call."

During the second visit to the clinic, they had flirted back and forth without any type of inhibition. And, while Heisenberg was already back to his healthy self, Regina and Emma had both agreed on the phone that it would be better if Emma checked up on him one more time. And, Regina thought that dinner was just a great way to thank Emma for everything she did for Heisenberg.

"Dr. Swan," Regina greeted her with a warm smile.

"Ms. Mills," Emma answered and bowed her head, showing respect for the other woman. "These are for you," she added, handing her a bouquet of red and purple tulips.

"Thank you," the brunette accepted the bouquet with a smile on her face.

She didn't know how Emma knew, but tulips were her favorite flowers. Probably because, they were her father's favorite flowers, as well. Her father loved them because of the meaning: perfect love. She also learned from him about the meanings for the different colors: red tulips were associated with true love and purple was associated with royalty.

Emma probably didn't know the meaning of the tulips and their colors, but Regina took it as a good sign for whatever may blossom between them.

"Come in," Regina invited her into her house, "I hope you like lasagna."

"I'm vegan," Emma replied. When she saw Regina's face paling, she laughed, "I'm joking, I'm joking. I love lasagna."

The joke earned the blonde a nudge from Regina. But, Emma was not bothered by the act of gentle aggression. In fact, she enjoyed being in close contact with Regina. So much that she had to stop herself from taking Regina's hand in hers as they walked towards to the kitchen.

Heisenberg was sitting on his pillow in the kitchen. As soon as he saw Emma, he ran towards her, swinging his little tail.

"Hello buddy!" Emma exclaimed kneeling to pet him better. "How's my favorite patient?" she asked him while she kept scratching his ears. He licked one Emma's cheek in response. It made Emma chuckle.

"It's as if he never got sick," Regina noted, "I can hardly believe that one week ago he was ill."

"That's because he has the best vet," Emma replied with a smug smile, "Don't you, Heisenberg?"

The dog licked her cheek again, and then, he trotted over to Regina to be petted by her as well.

They ate dinner while asking how each other's day went. The conversation flowed naturally and it got Regina wondering how she didn't missed talking to a person outside her job.

After cleaning the dishes, because Emma had insisted on helping, they moved to the living room for a glass of wine. There, they continued talking about their pasts and future plans. Regina talked about her childhood and Robin. Emma told her about her own heartbreaks and

how she was a hopeless romantic - she blamed it in her parents, who were real-life versions of Snow White and Prince Charming.

Time flew as they jumped from one topic to another, revealing part of each other and exchanging secrets and plans. It was not until Heisenberg came, reminding Regina about his night walk, that they realized how late it was.

Emma offered to accompany Regina on the walk, no longer using Heisenberg as an excuse to spend time with the brunette.

"You don't have to come with me, Emma," Regina had said as they both put their coats on, "It's not a proper walk. We just go to the garden for him to do his deeds."

Emma shrugged. "I know I don't _have_ to, but I _want_ to," she confessed, "I like you, Regina. A lot. In case you haven't noticed." Emma scratched her nape because she was trying so hard not to look lame.

Regina found it adorable. "Alright," she agreed "I guess it is nice to have someone to talk to. Someone who can actually verbalize an answer."

Emma smiled and offered an arm for Regina to grab.

"And, I like you, too," the brunette added, squeezing Emma's biceps.

They strolled through Regina's garden in silence, enjoying the warmth the other provided while Heisenberg jumped from one place to another, savoring his freedom. After a while Emma placed herself in front of the brunette

"Would you go out with me?" she asked nervously.

"I am out with you," Regina commented, because she couldn't help teasing Emma - it was payback for the vegan joke, "You'll have to be more specific."

"Would you, Regina Mills, go out on a date with me?" Emma sounded more confident this time.

"It depends."

"On what?" Emma inquired, already wanting to hear Regina's answer.

The brunette leaned in, entering into Emma's personal space. She smiled when she noticed that Emma started at her lips. But instead of giving Emma a taste of them, she moved past Emma's face and placed her mouth close to Emma's ear.

"On whether you kiss me goodnight tonight or not," she replied, touching Emma's skin as she moved her lips.

She rejoiced in the shiver that involuntarily went down Emma's back and remained close to Emma for a few more seconds before she called her dog. There, she and Heisenberg walked back towards her house, leaving a starstruck veterinarian behind.

It was not until she reached the backyard door that she felt Emma grabbing her by the elbow and spinning her around. And without a word, the blonde crashed their lips.

The kiss was filled with feelings, as if Emma was pouring her heart into that kiss. She knew she reciprocated Emma's feelings with the same passion. Regina knew she should be afraid, but she wasn't, something about Emma calmed her.

They broke apart when they ran out of oxygen and their lungs demanded air.

Still panting, they held each other's sight. Aware that their emotions were reciprocated.

"So, Ms. Mills, are you available Friday night?"

"I haven't answered whether I'll go out with you or not," Regina replied with a lopsided smile.

Emma commented, "Sometimes lips don't need words to answer questions," as she brushed Regina's lower lip with one of her thumbs.

Regina placed a kiss on the thumb brushing her lip before saying, "Friday works for me."

Emma grinned before closing the distance to kiss Regina one more time. She knew this was the beginning of something great.


End file.
